Lu Baochun 呂寶春
This article is a stub. You can help Bajipedia by expanding it. Lu Baochun is a master of Bajiquan, both Chen and Yang Taijiquan as well as several other forms of Chinese martial arts. Lu is the founder of Baji Ry (Baji Association)Baji Ry, operating out of Helsinki, Finland. Having trained under several renowned 20th century masters, Lu and his students have been influential in promoting Bajiquan across Northern Europe since 2001. Names 呂寶春 (Traditional Chinese) or 吕宝春 (Simplified Chinese). Biography Family Early life Lu began training in Shaolinquan at a very young age, initially under the instruction of his father Lu ___ (呂) before being introduced to several other masters at the age of eight years old. Beijing As a teenager, living in Beijing, he began to train in Bajiquan under the tutelage of Zhang XuChu. Convinced by the practicality of the style, he worked hard to develop a high level of skill in the style training alongside his martial brother Chen Xiang among others. It is during this particularly tumultous period in Beijing that Lü developed his prowess as a fighter. It was not long after this, in 1984, that Lu would go on to encounter Feng ZhiQiang, a prominent master of Taijiquan, who had learned Chen style Taijiquan under Chen FaKe, another famous 20th century proponent of the art. Later in life, Lu would go on to meet Han LongQuan, son of the legendary Han HuiQuin, the master to whom he attributes his deep understanding of Bajiquan's power. During the 1990's, Lu encountered Wei ShuRen, who taught him Yang style Taijiquan, introducing Lu to the more medative side of the art. Move to Finland Lu moved to Finland around 2010. Creation of Baji Ry While initially focused primarily on the tuition of Bajiquan, Lu has since refocused on incorporating more of both Chen and Yang style Taijiquan. He currently spends his time teaching in and around Finland, and regularly visits other locations in Europe to run workshops and courses in the various martial arts that he teaches. In 2017, Baji Association began touring and offering workshops around Europe with greater frequency and in a wider number of countries.Lu Baochun seminar review - Edard Hines (iBagua)http://www.i-bagua.com/lu-baochun-seminar-review/ Martial Arts Lu is known to place a great importance on training fighting skill and making use of sparring to polish it. Edward Hines quotes him as saying that “friends are better than a teacher, and fighting is better than friends”, implying that fighting is "it’s through fighting that you develop fighting skill, and generally you can go harder with peers than teachers, and harder with enemies/strangers/rivals than with peers." Bajiquan Lu's bajiquan is a combination of Han and ___ systems, and draws influence from his Chen style taijiquan too. Lu's system of bajiquan is based on a few forms with each one putting more emphasis on either power or technique and following a progression from each other.He suggests that his students not use “stupid power” (maximal effort and contraction) and instead use less effort but more feeling, thus allowing the feeling to guide to the use of power. Wu Zhong > Wu YingRong > Zhang KeMing - Huang SiHai - Li ShuWen - Zhang LiTang - Zhang XuChu - Lu Baochun Wu Zhong > Wu YingRong > Zhang KeMing - Zhang JingXing - Han HuaChen - Han LongQuan - Lu Baochun Taijiquan Lü is proficient in both Chen and Yang styles of Taijiquan, having learned from two different masters. Chen style taijiquan Feng ZhiQiang - Lü Baochun Yang style taijiquan Wei ShuRen - Lü Baochun Baguazhang Li ZiMing - Zhang XuChu - Lü Baochun (Dragon Form) Li RuiDong - Zhang XuChu - Lü Baochun Xingyiquan Lü Baochun Shaolinquan Lu ____ '- Lu Baochun' Awards and recognition Lu was featured in the article "Kiinan Krav Maga" ("The Krav Maga of China") in issue 8 of the Finnish martial arts magazine FightSport.Fightsport magazine number 6 / 2008 Media http://www.baji.info/who-is-lu-baochun/ References Category:People Category:Master Category:China Category:Finland Category:Europe